Birthday Girl
by NickyStro
Summary: Dawn's birthday is soon, will she have to spend it alone. Not if Sean O'Haire has anything to do with it. DawnSean (One-Shot)


Title: Birthday Girl

Rating: PG-13

Main Characters: Sean O' Haire/Dawn Marie

Summary: Is Dawn going to have to spend her whole birthday alone?

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: Just a little ficlet of happiness and fluff.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry_, Dawn Marie repeated over and over again in her mind, even as she felt her face begin to crumple. The cupcake before her was small and pathetic with only one measly candle stuck in it.

She was entirely alone in the New York arena's cafeteria, her head bowed as she tried to hold back tears. She didn't want to ruin her make-up, did she? Didn't want to wrinkle her nice leopard print suit jacket and skirt, her nice, low cut nylon black top that just bearly covered up her light blue bra, the material peeking out teasingly.

No, she didn't want to do those things. It was important to her that she look good at all times. Not that it mattered. After all, as far as everyone was concerned, it was Torrie Wilson who was the bell of the ball. With the superstars. With the fans. With everyone. If anything, she would always be second place.

Sure, in ECW she'd been the gorgeous one but that wasn't the case here. No, no here it was all about the blonde beauties. The Trish Stratuses, the Stacy Keiblers, the Sables, the Torrie Wilsons. She could never compete unless she pulled out a bottle of peroxide and got to work.

Or unless she changed her attitude. Guess the world doesn't love a confident woman after all. So, here she sat, on her birthday, all alone without a friend in the world. It was times like this that she missed Al. Sure, in a way she'd been using him, stringing him along to drive Torrie crazy like most things she did but at least the man seemed to give a damn about her. He saw some goodness there, deep inside.

There had been times even, when he'd been so kind to her, treated her so well that she had found she wasn't sure she had the heart to go through with her schemes. That was one of the many reasons she had even come on to Torrie in the first place.

She had thought maybe she could humiliate Torrie another way and free Al but Al - poor, sweet, innocent stupid Al just kept on and Dawn found that she really did care for him. Cared too much to break his heart and leave him even if it was for his own good.

All the fans saw was her continuing to be the wicked witch of the west. If only they knew…

Deep down, she had loved Al Wilson too. Maybe not the way a wife should love a husband, but love none the less. And, hell, she had in essence been responsible for his death. She could point the finger wherever she wanted but she knew where it would go back to. And that broke her heart. Not that anyone cared. Just like how they didn't care that it was her birthday.

Big fat tears began to escape despite her best wishes and Dawn sniffed, wiping vigorously at her eyes to try and stop them when she heard a voice behind her, "What's all this then?"

She turned quickly and saw Sean O'Haire standing in the doorway of the cafeteria. He was wearing the normal devil's advocate attire. Nice black suit jacket with a high collar, nicely pressed black pants. His brown hair was in it's normal state of charming disarray and his pointed beard could easily be fashioned off old drawings of Lucifer himself as he looked at her, concern in his dark eyes, "Dawn? Is that you?"

"Oh, hey, Sean," Dawn said, hating how weak and trembly her voice came out, "Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh n-nothing." Dawn said and quickly blew out the candle, wafting away the smoke that emanated from it with one hand, "It's nothing. Nothing important."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sean said, walking over. His movements were so smooth and graceful, like a cat as he took a seat next to her, his form sinuous in general, "It looks to me as if you've been crying."

"Psh, don't be ridiculous," She chortled waveringly.

Sean reached out a quick hand, catching her chin and holding her face to his view for inspection, "Yes, you have been. There are little red trails marking an otherwise perfect portrait of a gorgeous face. Now, what's up, why the tears?"

Dawn swallowed, her throat thick, "It's just…well…it's my birthday today."

He interrupted, his eyes alight, "Happy birthday."

She drummed up a quivering smile to give him, "Thanks. It's just…yeah, it's my birthday and…and I have no one to celebrate it with."

She winced, thinking the words sounded even more stupid aloud. He'd think her a wimp for crying over such a stupid thing but surprisingly she found his face grave,  
"I can't believe that. A girl like you and no one…"

She shook her head, "Nope. You know me. I'm not too popular around here."

"Ah, that's just people being jealous," Sean assured her, "Look at me. I only have one friend to my name and you know why? Because a lot of these simpletons are afraid. Terrified of me. You know why?'

She shook her head again.

He gave her a very wicked grin, "Because I'm better than they are and they know it. That's why you don't see me in the big leagues. Because if I was, I'd take them all by storm, wipe them out and there'd be no healthy competition. I'd dominate and you, my young birthday beauty, fall in the same category."

Dawn let out a huff of air, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Why?"

"You ever heard of my step-daughter, Torrie Wilson?"

"Ah yes, Torrie, Torrie, Torrie, that is all I hear these days, " he sighed, his voice edged with disgust on the last 'Torrie'. He shook his head, pressing his lips together tightly, "You know, I can't stand dumb blondes. Not a one of 'em."

Dawn's eyes widened, "But I thought…I mean I've seen you and Sable…"

"I indulge her because I respect her Dawn, if that's what you're referring to when I've talked to her in the past. Yeah, I've kept company with her. She's been in this business a long time and I admire that but she's not my type. She has no ass and I like a woman with a little something I can," he leered at Dawn, "grab."

Dawn blushed and Sean continued, "No, no, I'm not one for blondes and those pimple faced fans out there well, there not much in the brain cell department if you catch my drift. That's why I find them so…easy to mold. I could rule them if I wanted to but like I said, then I'd dominate and there'd be no healthy competition and me, I'm a man for competition."

He shook his head, "I'm getting off course, what I'm trying to say is, sure the fans love Torrie but that won't last. Women are a lot like ice cream to a man. You can only enjoy one flavor for so long. You wouldn't want vanilla every day. Some days would call for," he eyed her again, "chocolate."

She couldn't help but giggle, "Is that what I am?"

"Sweet with dark hair and eyes, yeah, chocolate is about how I'd describe you," he assured her and reached out his hand again in another flash. She marveled at his speed, shocked when she found her hand in his own, mesmerized as he lifted it to his lips and gave it a delicate kiss.

She flushed again and he grinned, this one not so much malevolent as genuine, "How about I take you out for your birthday?"

Dawn couldn't seem to get her skin to stop flushing as she whispered, "Oh I don't know, I don't want to trouble you…"

"I like trouble," Sean told her with a deep throated chuckle, "But you, my dear, are no trouble, I assure you. Besides, we're in New York City, one of the greatest cities in the world. It won't be too much of a stretch for me to give you a birthday that's happy. And if you'd give me the honor of taking you out I'd be very happy indeed."

Dawn couldn't seem to stop blushing and smiling when it came to this man and she whispered on a soft breath, "'Kay."

He beamed, "Excellent. I have to run by Roddy's dressing room first and let him know what's up."

"Ohhh!" she squeaked, "Piper! I'm such a HUGE fan of his! Have been, ever since I was a little girl."

"Well, come along then, I'll introduce you to him," Sean said and held out his arm. Dawn took it gingerly, still all smiles and blushes as he led her away. Along the way he gave her a wink and promised that now that her birthday was under his care, it would be the best one she'd ever had and she found herself not doubting him for a second.

Sean had been right in his assumptions. He was giving her the best birthday she'd ever had. First he took her on a carriage ride through Central Park, then he got them two tickets on the Manhattan Ferry so that they could go by Lady Liberty and then he'd taken her to Saks Fifth Avenue, which had really taken her by surprise.

"Shopping?"

"Mmm." He replied mutely.

"But most men hate shopping."

"As does this one, but I DO have to get you a present now, don't I?"

"You don't have to get me anything," she breathed, flattered, "This is more than enough, I mean, Sean, you've turned my whole day around and it's all ready cost you so..."

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed, "This is nothing. In fact, It's been more legwork than anything. Most people hit this stuff once a day, not in one _whole_ day and here I have you hot footing it from place to place because I want you to see everything. As if you haven't been here before or something.

"I mean, my dear Dawn Marie, I know you've been to New York enough to have done all this before so no, it wouldn't do not to get you something. Thus far I've been very…unoriginal…in my plans for you. I feel the best way to remedy that, to make up for it, is to get you a nice gift."

"It's not necessary," she whispered, looking down at her shoes through her lashes.

Sean caught her chin again and drew up her head, their eyes meeting, "I think it is."

Dawn couldn't suppress a smile that blossomed on her face, nor did she want to. They moved from store to store with proficient ease and Dawn was amazed at how he not only captivated her, but everyone they ran into. Store clerks, female and male, seemed to fall all over him when he entered. Eager to please. They showed them items that weren't even supposed to be on the rack yet, as if hoping that they'd get some sort of approval from him.

It was all very overwhelming. Who knew he carried such power, such charisma? He truly was the devil's advocate. He would give them pleasant smiles and wave his hand this way or that, either awarding them for their hard work or shunning it, disapproving to the point where she could literally see their faces shrivel. Seeing as she was his guest they treated her as well as they did him, showering her with flattery and complimentary gifts.

Soon enough she had a small plastic bag full of expensive gifts - perfumes, jewels, fancy scarves - it was as if she was participating in a strange version of trick or treating. She couldn't complain though, it was great having people kiss her feet like she was a queen. To see them grovel. It made her feel special, important. She imagined this was how Torrie felt.

Then she'd look at Sean and think to herself with a warm rush, no, this was no where _near_ as close as Torrie felt. Torrie didn't have Sean doting on her.

And the way he was doting on her…

Dawn wanted to swoon whenever he looked at her with those hot eyes of his, that alluring smirk on his handsome features. And he was so much fun, so funny! He'd try on the women's hats to get a giggle out of her and every now and then sneak in a touch to watch her reaction, obviously satisfied when he got a smile or a startled gasp of delight.

Eventually he found a present for her, making sure to hide it from her view until it was purchased and wrapped. She was itching with curiosity but he wouldn't breathe a word, not wanting to let her in on the surprise. Instead he eased them towards an expensive French resturant.

She'd heard of this place before, knew it was impossible to get into without reservations months in advance but once the headwaiter caught sight of Sean he was immediately subservient, gushing all over them. He practically threw out one couple in order to give them the best seats in the house and even offered to allow their meals to be free of charge.

Sean hushed him, saying it wouldn't be necessary but making sure to point out that they receive the best service as well as a bottle of their finest vintage. He also pulled the man closer and whispered something in his ear. Dawn couldn't hear what but the headwaiter's eyes darted to her now and then. Once Sean was done the man pulled away and nodded vigorously, just about foaming at the mouth with his agreement, bowing every five seconds until it was just them alone.

Dawn fingered her glass and gave Sean a curious glance, "You sure seem to have your…way with this town."

He flashed her a grin that spoke of Satan himself, "All it takes is hard work and the right kind of…matters. Not to mention certain…allegiances help a great deal. Keep your friends close and enemies closer as they say."

"Hmm, is that what you're doing with Piper?" Dawn asked teasingly.

Sean laughed, the sound enchantingly dark, "No, no, Piper I generally like. I was…..shall we say….aggrieved when he pulled Mr. Gowen's leg off but I can look past that. Roddy is….spectacular. He really is. Amazing, I mean, I introduced you two. Even though you were a bit more…diminutive than you usually are, what do you think of him?"

"Diminutive?"

"You seemed quite shy."

Dawn gasped, "Well, I mean, he's Rowdy Roddy Piper! The man was an idol to me, I couldn't just…"

Sean sighed and shook his head, amused, "Dawn, tell me, do you ever look in a mirror?"

"What does that have to do with-"

He interrupted her, "Dawn, you are, without a doubt, one of the most gorgeous women on the planet. You have no reason to ever feel as if you're in the shadow of anyone. Man or woman. Admiration aside, you should have more confidence. I mean, like I said, just….look at you. You're…magnificent."

Dawn was positive she was breathless as Sean looked away from her, as if shy himself, "Honestly though, when it comes to you words fail me, and that, my dear, is shocking to say the least."

Before she could say anything their food arrived as well as a small troupe of musicians. Sean held up his wineglass and she followed suit, exhilarated at the sound of the crystal clinking together so musically. Most of their meal was serenaded and towards the end Sean looked at the group and winked. As if on cue they began to play 'Happy Birthday' and immediately their desert was served.

It was some French pastry dish, covered in frothy whipped cream, colorful exotic fruits, ice cream, and all sorts of other appetizing looking sweets as well as two sparklers and a candle that rested in the center.

Dawn couldn't keep her eyes from watering as people around them began to sing the old tune, then clapped at its' end, urging her to blow out the candle. She did so and everyone clapped, all their eyes on her. She could hear their murmured words, a few remarking on how lucky she was and how beautiful and the whole experience was so perfect she could hardly bear it, her heart close to bursting with joy.

Once they were out the door, Sean eagerly steered her towards their final destination, promising it would be the best. Dawn was still too lost on their entire time together though to do much else. She was overwhelmed by how he'd managed to throw all of this together and on such short notice but he merely gave her an enigmatic smile, saying slyly, "I have my ways."

Soon enough Dawn found herself being escorted up to the Empire State building, her and Sean ascending in the elevator upward. The building was even closed for the day and yet they were allowed access, everyone more than happy to allow them whatever liberties they wanted.

Once they were on the top story, overlooking all of New York at night in it's amazing splendor, a sea of neon lights, the sky above twinkling with stars, Dawn asked the question that had been nagging in the back of her mind all day, "Sean, how…why did you do all of this?"

Sean looked down again, once more abashed and he walked to the railing, looking outward so as to avoid her eyes as he spoke, his voice surprisingly soft with uncertainty, "You know Dawn…I all ready knew it was your birthday."

Dawn sucked in a breath, "What?"

Sean sighed, kicking at the ground with one foot, his head bowing again, "I knew it was your birthday. I knew it was the moment I entered the cafeteria. In fact, I knew when it was for weeks now…months even. I-I looked it up and…and I figured out where we were going on our touring schedule and I….set all this up."

The next word came out on a puff of air, "Why?"

Sean looked over at her, his face undeniably vulnerable, "I…wanted to take you out on your birthday. I had heard talk backstage and I knew no one was going to do anything and I…god, Dawn," he ran a hand through his shaggy dark mop of hair, "this is really hard for me to say."

"Say it," she whispered.

"Dawn…I've had a crush on you for a long, long time now. A real long time in fact and I just…I wanted to impress you and I wanted you to…I don't know. I just wanted you to feel the way I do and I thought maybe if I swept you off your feet well enough you would. Or at least you could see yourself feeling that way."

Sean walked over to her, closer, his face full of hope, "Dawn, you know how you're Roddy's fan? Well, I knew that too. Because I've been your fan since you were in ECW. I know a lot about you and then when I met you at Smackdown, it was like a dream come true and I liked you even more and I just wanted you to feel the same.

"And then today you showed me yourself, your insecurities and I couldn't believe it because to me you're so perfect, so flawless….a goddess of everything good, everything I could ever want. Anyway, that's why I did what I did and I…got you this."

Sean held out his present. Dawn took it and unwrapped it slowly. Inside was a perfect little snow globe. Inside the glass, beneath the falling snow was a tiny little brunette dancer, her limbs willowy as she posed beneath the falling winter storm. Behind her was a tiny miniature of a little house, all the lights on as if someone was at home, watching her as she danced out front.

Sean scratched the back of his head as he said softly, "It's not the best gift, I know, you're deserving of so much more but I had this picked out in advance and it was the best thing I thought over…"

His rambling was lost on Dawn, who was too mesmerized by the gift, noticing that the bottom of the globe twisted. She swiftly did so and the globe began to play, Tchaikovsky's 'Dance of the Sugar-Plum Fairy'. Dawn raised her head to look at Sean again, "Sean…you did all this…for me?"

He stopped babbling and walked over her, his massive bulk towering over her, crushing her with his presence more than anything else as he said in a husky timbre, "Of course, I did. It was for you. But then…..I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know."

"Oh Sean," she breathed and tossed her arms around him, hugging him to her tightly, her eyes shining with a boundless happiness, "This is the best birthday I've ever had!"

He chuckled, hugging her back, "Well, happy birthday, Dawn."

Dawn pulled back and flashed Sean a seductive smile, saying succinctly, "You know….only one thing could top this day off."

"You don't say," he whispered, his eyes on her mouth for a moment before reaching her eyes again, "And what's that?"

"This birthday girl never got a birthday kiss," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him again, lowering his mouth to her own.


End file.
